


After Dark Encounter

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Banter, F/F, Sassy Akko, Sassy Diana, Sexual Tension, reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Akko tries to mess with Diana after running into her after curfew, but she ends up getting more than she bargained for.





	After Dark Encounter

A door slammed and Diana woke with a start. Dazed and disoriented, she looked around for the source of the noise and was further disoriented to find herself sitting at a table in the library. She had fallen asleep while studying.

It wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep in the library, though she had promised that the previous time would be the last. Professor Finnelan had firmly told her that even a perfect student such as herself couldn't be permitted to break curfew even for the sake of studying. If she was caught sleeping in the library again, she'd be given detention, breaking her perfect record.

There was no time to lose. She would have to sneak back to her dorm room before the night patrol caught her. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem, but unfortunately there was a complicating factor: Atsuko Kagari.

Diana came face to face with her self-professed rival when she exited the library. Akko was even more surprised than she was.

"Diana! What are you doing out of bed?" Akko eyed her suspiciously.

"I might ask you the same thing," Diana countered. "Up to no good as usual?"

Akko smirked. "Avoiding the question, eh? I've got your number. You were breaking rules weren't you?"

"I—no, that's—" Diana couldn't deny that she was breaking curfew, even if it was an accident.

"What would fancy pants Diana Cavendish be doing sneaking around after dark?" Akko pondered the question, rubbing her chin.

"I was in the library—"

"Reading dirty books?"

"I most certainly was not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Akko leaned in to get a better look.

Diana felt her cheeks and sure enough they were hot to the touch. "Anyone would be flustered by such an insinuation."

"So what were you reading?" Akko needled. "Do they have smut in the library?"

"I'll have you know I was reading a book on magical anatomy—"

"I'll bet you were!"

"For the purposes of healing magic!" Diana shouted. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was studying and I fell asleep."

"I bet you had a dirty dream after all that steamy reading."

"Atusko Kagari, you are insufferable!" Diana had never been more offended or more embarrassed. And by Akko of all people. This girl had an unpleasant way of getting under her skin. What bothered her most was that she couldn't tell whether Akko was joking or if she really did think her so-called rival actually had such pursuits.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. Someone else was approaching, and it was optimistic to assume it was only another errant student.

"A professor is coming," Diana said. "I can't be seen."

"What's up, Diana? Afraid of a little detention? It's not that bad."

Akko's smugness evaporated the last of Diana's patience. Before Akko could make another noise, Diana grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the library. She dragged her fellow curfew-breaker into an alcove and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound."

Akko couldn't have even if she'd wanted to. _What kind of shoujo manga development is this!?_ she screamed in her head. Diana couldn't be closer to her. They could practically feel each other's pulses.

The library's door opened and Professor Finnelan entered. She scanned the darkness for any sign of students, listening closely for any sounds that would give them away. After a cursory search, she left to continue searching elsewhere.

 _My perfect record is safe._ Diana let out a sigh of relief. She was so close to Akko that her sigh ghosted over Akko's neck, causing her to squirm.

"Wh-what's with you!?" Akko squeaked. "Did those d-dirty books go to your head!?"

"You're the one making something out of nothing," Diana replied. "Perhaps you're the one with the dirty mind." Never mind that Diana's blush had returned with a vengeance. She was awfully close to Akko, after all.

"What does my dirty mind have to do with you pinning me to a wall and panting all over me!"

"What, are you getting excited?"

"Uh, no, who would get excited over you!? Definitely not me! Definitely!"

Diana smirked. _You want to play dirty, Akko? I have no qualms turning the tables on you._

"You were so eager to know what I was reading about," she said. She placed a finger against Akko's sternum and held her chin in her other hand. "Don't you want to know?"

Akko desperately wanted to know, but she wasn't about to let Diana know that. "I-I knew it! You're a perv!"

Diana resented the accusation, but it assured her that her ruse was working. "I've been wondering when I could put what I've learned into practice." Diana's hand travelled down Akko's chest to her stomach with the implication that it would only travel further. "Would you be so kind as to volunteer as my test subject?"

That proposition was more than Akko could withstand. Her knees gave out and she slid down the wall, settling in a pile at Diana's feet. _By the Nine Old Witches, that is so not fair!_

"Seems like you aren't ready for it," Diana said smugly. "How disappointing." She backed away and made for the library's exit. "Off to bed now, Akko," she said airily. "You wouldn't want Professor Finnelan to find you like this." She resisted the urge to laugh the moment she was out of sight.

 _I can't believe I just did that,_ she marvelled. _That was positively unladylike._ It vaguely occurred to her that Akko likely believed that she indeed had been reading dirty books and was, as Akko had so delicately put it, a "perv." But that was a small price to pay for a little revenge and the ability to return to her dorm without Akko tailing her and making noise that would alert another professor.

And though she would never admit it, there was something intensely satisfying about reducing Akko to a weak-kneed stammering mess.


End file.
